


Jeju Surprise

by yffismydrug



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, dongwoo - Freeform, howon, hoya - Freeform, infinite, yadong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Dongwoo is used to Hoya spoiling him in their relationship, and thinks he needs to change that. It is time for him to surprise Hoya! So of course he ropes his friends into helping him to make sure things go as he plans. But can his plan really work? Can he pull it off? All he can do is hope Hoya likes his surprise.





	Jeju Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on August 30, 2017

Dongwoo was excited to surprise his boyfriend for his birthday this year. The two of them had started dating when they were only fifteen and had managed to make it till now, which had surprised many. This year, Howon was turning twenty-six, which made it eleven years that they had been together and going strong.

Dongwoo had originally wanted to throw a big party for Howon last year to celebrate the milestone of turning twenty-five, but ended up unexpectedly having to travel for work during the time. So, this year, he was going to make it up to his amazing boyfriend. He was going to make it something great! Something Howon would never forget!

Wanting to make this the most spectacular birthday ever, Dongwoo did not old back. Howon occasionally needed to travel for his job, so Dongwoo had gone in advance and talked to Howon’s boss to convince him to send Howon to Jeju for an entire week. At first, Howon’s boss was not too thrilled with the idea of sending his employee out so unexpectedly, but after some consideration figured he may as well do it since Howon worked so hard for the company. 

\--Flashback--

“Please, please, please, please~!” Dongwoo begged as he rubbed his hands together. “I’m begging you Mr. Jung!”

“Dongwoo...I know Howon’s your boyfriend and you want to surprise him...but I don’t know if I can send my best employee away so suddenly…” Mr. Jung explained.

“It’s still a few weeks out though,” Dongwoo brought up.

“And Howon also has a huge presentation coming up soon. How could I worry him with having to travel at a time like this?” Mr. Jung commented, wanting what was best for his employees.

“Pppllleeeaasseeee~!” Dongwoo begged even more, rubbing his hands together so fast it looked like he was trying to start a fire with them.

Dongwoo had come in to speak with Mr. Jung and explained who he was in relation to Howon. Thankfully the two of them quickly got along and the conversation took off. The first half of their meeting had been Mr. Jung saying how he loved how hard working Howon was and how much of an appreciated employee he was. Once they had both agreed how great Howon was, Dongwoo had asked the question. Mr. Jung then realized that had been why Dongwoo had come to visit in the first place.

“Please? It would just be for a week,” Dongwoo begged again as he held up one of his fingers and pouted his lips slightly. “And he’s your best employee. Doesn’t he deserve some time off?”

“He has vacation time he can take,” Mr. Jung pointed out.

“Exactly! And he won’t take it on his own. You know that! He builds it up all the way till the end of the year and then loses it because he doesn’t want to step away from the office,” Dongwoo stated.

Dongwoo knew very well that Howon hated using vacation time because that meant missing work and falling behind. It had been hard enough to get him to take a Friday off to celebrate his promotion the other year. The only time Howon had willingly missed work was when he had been taking care of Dongwoo when he was ill and in the hospital. Even then, the older male had brought his laptop with so he could work while Dongwoo slept.

“So send him on this “trip” and then subtract a week of vacation from him,” Dongwoo said with a smile on his face. 

Mr. Jung sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You and Howon must be meant for one another because you’re both stubborn when you want your way,” Mr. Jung commented with a playful shake of his head. “I’ll give it some thought and contact you shortly. Write down your cell phone number so I can contact you without ringing your house number.”

After Mr. Jung slid Dongwoo paper and pen, the younger quickly wrote down his contact information and left the office. All he had to do now was hope Mr. Jung would make a fast decision.

\--End of Flashback--

It had only been a day after Dongwoo had talked with Mr. Jung that Howon came back to their apartment after work very sad, saying how he was going to be traveling for his birthday. Dongwoo had acted as sad and disappointed as he possibly could, even though he had received a text from Mr. Jung saying how he would go along with his plan.

Although Dongwoo usually was not good at hiding his real emotions in front of Howon, he knew he must have pulled it off well because Howon completely bought his sad act. Howon felt so bad that he had even peppered his face with kisses and hugged him tightly.

After Dongwoo convinced Howon that it was alright, he helped him book a flight to make sure it would be different than his. Dongwoo convinced Howon that he wanted to fly out a day later than what he had originally wanted, saying how it would be bad to fly there on a Friday. 

The younger then amped up his acting skills and told Howon that he needed to go visit his parents the day before he would be flying out. That made Howon even sadder about the entire situation, but he knew he could not complain too much since he knew Dongwoo was very close with his family. 

\--Flashback--

“Wait...you’re serious?” Howon asked with a frown on his face as Dongwoo finished telling him even more bad news.

Dongwoo nodded his head and kept his eyes on the ground. 

“I know we usually have a fun night together before one of us has to leave for a business trip...but I have to go see my family that day,” Dongwoo stated again with an exasperated sigh to show his sadness.

“This is all terrible timing,” Howon added as he reached forward and ran his fingers lightly through Dongwoo’s hair.

“Sorry…” Dongwoo apologized as he lifted his head.

“No, no...you’re really close with your family and you do everything together. It’s nothing I could be mad about, especially if it is something your mother has planned because I know how she likes keeping your family close,” Howon stated with a shake of his head.

“I can tell them I need to come late,” Dongwoo said, trying to make things as convincing as possible. “I can come after I put you on the plane,” he offered with a huge smile on his face.

“Absolutely not!” Howon shouted right away, actually startling Dongwoo and causing the younger to jump. “Your family is more important that a kinky night with me.”

“But-”

“Nope! No buts!” Howon said with a shake of his head. “You need to go see them and have a good time with them. Understand?”

“Yes, sir…” Dongwoo said with a pout on his lips. Although this was all just an act, he still got slightly annoyed whenever Howon because all pushy and told him what to do like this.

“That’s good,” Howon said in a calmer, lower voice this time. “You need to be glad you still live so close to your family, Dongwoo. We can just have a nice time together when I’m back from my trip. Alright?”

“Extra kinky?” Dongwoo asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“Just for you,” Howon agreed before kissing him on the forehead.

\--End of Flashback--

The day Dongwoo left to “go visit his parents”, he was actually the day he went to the airport with the rest of his friends he had invited to help get everything ready. Dongwoo had rented a house on Jeju where Howon and himself would be staying for the week. He wanted to make sure they had enough time to make everything perfect, so he was giving all of them a day and a half to be safe.

“It’s too early…” Sunjong complained as they made their way through the airport with their luggage rolling behind them, their wheels clicking against the tile in a rhythmic manner.

“I told you to go to sleep sooner last night but noooo...you just had to finish that movie,” Sungyeol stated with a roll of his eyes.

“You weren’t much better,” Sunggyu stated as he smacked Sungyeol on the arm. “You were up playing around on your computer until almost one in the morning!”

“Who’s the one complaining though?” Sungyeol snapped back.

“You always do get snappy when you’re tired,” Sunggyu replied in a snarky tone.

“If you all don’t shut up, I’m kicking you off the plane,” Myungsoo commented while glaring at them.

“Ohh, someone’s being feisty this morning,” Woohyun stated. “And you even still had time this morning to put on your eye makeup. Someone wanted to look good.”

“I always want to look good,” Myungsoo snapped back before sticking his tongue out. “I actually care about my appearance, regardless of who’s going to see me!”

“I’ll leave all of you behind if you don’t shut your mouths!” Dongwoo threatened as he held their tickets in his hand. “Now shut it and let me have some peace and quiet!”

The other five slumped down slightly and nodded their heads as they arrived at their gate and took their seats, putting down their luggage with small sighs. Dongwoo was happy with the ten minutes of silence he got before Sungyeol began complaining that he had to pee but did not want to go alone because supposedly creeps hung out in the bathroom.

After that situation was taken care of, their flight soon arrived and they boarded. It had been a long time since they had all traveled to Jeju together so they were all excited about this trip. Although they would not really be spending it together, they were still making it fun.

A short plane ride later and they were landing and making their way to the rented out house. As soon as they entered the house, everyone went running through it to check it out. Sure, it was bigger than what Dongwoo and Howon necessarily needed for a week together, since they were the only ones staying there, but if Dongwoo was going to spoil Howon he was going to do it right. 

“I found the master bedroom for you~!” Sungjong shouted from the second floor, waving his hands around as he leaned over the banister.

“YA! Be careful!” Sunggyu shouted, stabbing his finger at him.

“Look at this massive kitchen!” Sungyeol commented from across the house as he looked in the fridge to see it fully stocked.

“And the pool!” Myungsoo commented as he looked out the large French doors in the back.

“I wish we were staying here too…” Woohyun sighed as he stood next to Myungsoo and looked out at the pool.

“Let them have their fun,” Myungsoo scolded lightly, nudging the other with his shoulder.

Dongwoo chuckled as they all looked like they were having fun exploring the house and seeing where everything was. He did a walk through of the house as well and checked things out. He also took note of where a massive bathroom was and played around with the lighting just in case they had the urge to have some fun in there as well.

“Alright, guys! Let’s get started on setting this place up! There’s a lot to do!” Dongwoo called out with a clap on his hands as he came back and stood in the large entrance hall and smiled really big. They had a little over one day to make the house look the way he envisioned it and prepare everything. Work needed to start right away.

\--The Airport--

Howon had landed the next morning in Jeju and was pulling his luggage behind him with an unhappy expression on his face. Of all the times he had to travel it had to happen on his birthday? His boss had told him which property he would have to go and check out to see if they could expand into. Mr. Jung had claimed that if they could finally move onto Jeju that it would be a fantastic opportunity for the entire company. Once he was told how urgent it was that he looked around and reported back, Howon knew he could not skip out on this trip. Plus his boss said no one else could make it and they could lose the location. 

The location was towards the middle of the island, and meant even more traveling than he wanted to do. He had also been given the address of the place he would be staying. Though this time it was strange because it was not the name of a hotel or anything, it looked like the address to a house. But he had not questioned it. His boss could do whatever he want since he said he was paying for this trip because it was so last minute. Maybe setting him up to stay in a small house was his way of thanking him for going on the trip.

“Well...I may as well enjoy the nice weather while I’m here and try to relax too,” Howon told himself as he rolled his luggage through the airport doors and was blinded by the sun outside. “Taxi!”

\--The House--

It had been a huge task setting everything up, especially since almost ever had passed out around eight that night because of lack of sleep the previous night and working hard all day. 

After hours upon hours of setting things up all over the house, however, everything was finally completed. The master bedroom looked amazing, a small spa set up had been prepared in a large room, the movie room had been prepared for something special Dongwoo had planned, and the pool had been made perfect along with the hot tub they had found off to the side.

“Thank you so much!” Dongwoo said with a large smile on his face.

“You owe us,”Sungjong stated while jabbing a finger at him.

“I’m already paying for your hotel and your plane tickets! How else can I owe you!?” Dongwoo questioned as he threw his hands into the air in amazement that Sungjong would say that.

“You’ll get yourself punted off this island if you keep that up,” Woohyun commented, hitting Sungjong on the head lightly.

“We’ll see you later, Dongwoo. Hope everything goes as planned,” Sunggyu stated before he began ushering everyone else out of the house.

“Thanks!” Dongwoo called after them before closing the door and going to get himself ready.

As Dongwoo was running around getting ready he kept an eye out for Howon. Mr. Jung had told him what Howon’s schedule would be like and around when he would be finished and to expect him. After looking at a clock on the wall, Dongwoo saw he did not have much time before his lover was supposed to arrive. He wanted to greet him downstairs when he arrived. Everything needed to be perfect. 

His suitcase was flung open as he rifled around for what he was looking for. When he finally located his garment bag, he pulled it out and unzipped it to see his suit.

“I have to look good for Howon, after all,” Dongwoo said to himself with a large smile on his face as he quickly started stripping off his clothes.

Dongwoo was finishing pulling on his suit, one he knew Howon loved seeing him in more than anything. Just as he pulled the jacket on, he saw a taxi approaching and watched as Howon popped out. He would have just enough time to run downstairs and wait there while Howon was getting his luggage out of the taxi.

His feet hammered down the stairs as fast as they could and he could hear Howon’s muffled voice thanking the taxi driver.

Right as he stood in place by a table, which had a large bouquet of flowers and a box of Howon’s favorite chocolates, he heard the outside keypad as the security code was punched in. Dongwoo quickly straightened out his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair with a large smile on his face. 

When the door opened, Dongwoo swore he saw Howon’s face brighten instantaneously. The older male dropped his luggage where it was and ran to him, hooking his arms around his neck and kissing him right away. There was no hesitation with how thrilled Howon was to see him.

“Happy birthday, Howon,” Dongwoo finally said when their lips parted.

“Dongwoo...I...here...how!?” Howon asked with a shocked expression on his face.

“I’m the one who convinced your boss to send you here,” Dongwoo explained, unable to see the even more shocked expression Howon wore when he heard that. “I planned all of this out so we could spend your birthday having fun and relaxing.”

“But...I actually have work…I have a bunch of things to get done while I’m here...” Howon told him with a slight frown on his face. “My boss gave me an itinerary to follow…” he explained in an even sadder voice.

“No, you don’t. You’re boss said today was all the work you had to do. He said he would come up with something pointless to get you here and that the rest of the time you could spend with me,” Dongwoo further explained. “I planned everything perfectly for us.”

Howon stood there with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Dongwoo had actually planned all of this for him? To make this so special?

“Did you do this all on your own?” Howon questioned as he looked around and got a glance outside and saw something that looked prepared. 

“I actually had the other’s help out,” Dongwoo explained. “I knew I wouldn’t do a good job on my own so I recruited them.”

Howon straightened up more and placed his hands firmly on the younger’s shoulders.

“Let me guess...you paid for their flight?” Howon asked as he gave Dongwoo a stern look.

“Uhm...yes,” Dongwoo admitted.

“Let me take another guess...and for them to stay here for a night or so?” Howon asked next with an even sterner expression.

“Yes…” Dongwoo said with another sigh. He knew Howon hated it when he spent so much money, but it had been the only way to get them to come with him. “Oh don’t get angry at me,” he begged, cupping Howon’s face.

“You have to be more responsible with your money,” Howon told him sternly.

“I know, I know...and I will be! After I’m done spoiling you for your birthday!” Dongwoo stated with a smile on his face. “This is all for you!”

Howon let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes slightly before looking over to the small table and seeing his favorite flowers and chocolates sitting there. He could not help but let a small smile run across his lips. After all the years of him spoiling Dongwoo, it looks like he was finally reciprocating.

“Flowers, chocolate…you know how to please a man,” Howon listed off as he licked his lips.

“Anything else you’re pleased about?” Dongwoo asked as he moved closer to Howon and looped his arms around the older male’s neck.

“That suit that makes your ass and every part of you look fucking fantastic and devourable,” Howon nearly growled, placing his arms around Dongwoo’s waist and giving his ass a firm squeeze.

“Behave yourself,” Dongwoo said as he gave a startled jump at the sudden squeeze. “You’ve barely been here ten minutes and we’re not about to have sex on that small table,” he stated.

“Ha, ha! I’ll behave,” Howon agreed as he moved his hands away from the younger’s ass. “I will say that it’s nice having you do something like this for me,” Howon complimented with a large smile and ruffling Dongwoo’s hair slightly.

“You deserve something nice every now and then, and I’ve been saving up ever since your birthday last year,” Dongwoo said with a proud smile on his face. “Now come to the kitchen! I have a special lunch I’m going to make for you!” he announced excitedly as he pulled on Howon’s hand, leading him to the massive kitchen they had at their disposal.

When they reached the kitchen, Dongwoo sat Howon down at the island counter and walked over to the other side. 

“You usually cook for me,” Dongwoo stated.

“Because you have a tendency to start kitchen fires,” Howon reminded him, raising an eyebrow. “Do I need to remind you how you burt rice in the rice cooker and set it on fire?” he asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Well not today!” the other stated, a small pout on his lips. “I’ve been practicing this meal and I have it down perfectly! So you just sit there and watch! There will be no pyrotechnics!”

“Watch your ass…” Howon said under his breath, licking his lips after Dongwoo had turned away from him.

Dongwoo quickly got to work pulling the ingredients he needed from the fridge and pantry. He combed the blonde hair from his eyes and he leaned over and grabbed the proper pans he needed from the cabinets. There were some loud clanks as pots and pans slid that caused Howon to perk up more and look over, but he did not get up since Dongwoo had told him just to watch.

Even though by now Howon would have had his phone out and be taking pictures of Dongwoo’s gorgeous ass, especially in those pants, he ignored the phone in his pocket and took in the sight of his lover making their meal.

Ingredients were cut, put into water, thrown into the oven, microwaved, and prepared with no fire in sight. Howon could not have felt more proud of Dongwoo for all the effort he must have put into this meal.

“Is there any wine around here?” Howon asked when he saw the meal was almost finished.

“Oh yeah, the person renting the house said we could have a bottle. They’re in the basement,” Dongwoo stated as he took the last pan off the stove and placed it down on a cooling wrack.

“Great! I’ll go grab a bottle!” Howon said with a large smile on his face. “You like sweet reds, I’ll get one of those.”

Just as Howon was getting up from the stool, Dongwoo ran over to him and grabbed onto his arm to stop him. In return, his lover gave him a very confused look and cocked his head to the side.

“Wouldn’t it be better to open a bottle for dinner?” Dongwoo asked with an innocent expression on his face. 

“We’ve had wine with lunch before,” Howon pointed out. “Why not splurge a bit? We are on a mini vacation...for my birthday…”

Dongwoo tried to think of an excuse and was thankfully able to think of a good one.

“Because I want to go in the pool after lunch!” he quickly blurted out. “We can’t go swimming with alcohol in us! You know how dangerous that could be!”

Howon smiled and ruffled his hair again. With a smile he replied, “Always thinking ahead like a good boy. Wanting to keep us safe.”

The older male leaned forward, placing his hands on Dongwoo’s cheeks and nuzzling his nose against his lover’s. 

Giving Howon a big smile, Dongwoo nodded his head and gave a small hum.

“You just keep relaxing and let me get everything on a plate and get us some water,” Dongwoo told him while lightly pushing him back onto the stool.

When his butt hit the stool, he leaned forward and smiled at Dongwoo as he watched him plate everything and bring it over to the island he was sitting at. Two plates were put down along with two glasses of water. Dongwoo put a slice of lemon in his but left it out of Howon’s, since he knew he was not a fan of citrus water.

Dongwoo took his seat next to Howon and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Turning his head so he could face his meal, he fould Howon placing a hand on his cheek and pushing his head back towards him so they could connect their lips. Placing his hands on Howon’s shirt, Dongwoo gripped the material lightly and pulled his lover in closer.

The two of them could not separate from each other for the next couple of minutes as their kiss became more heated. When they finally managed to separate, Dongwoo found an uncomfortable situation in his pants, and Howon looked pretty pleased with himself. The older male licked his lips and popped a piece of food into his mouth as he watched Dongwoo catch his breath and run his fingers through his hair quickly, trying to straighten himself out a bit.

“The sooner we finish this amazing lunch the sooner we can we into the pool,” Howon pointed out. “I take it you stole one of my swim trunks from home if you were planning on there being a pool?”

“Bingo,” Dongwoo said with a small wink and a snap of his fingers. “I couldn’t leave those out unless you want to go skinny dipping.”

“Oh please!” Howon scoffed. 

“Knew I was right,” Dongwoo gloated. “You’re not one for-”

“Skinny dipping is more fun at night!” the older then stated, cutting off the younger.

Dongwoo’s face dropped as he listened to his boyfriend. He had not seen that coming, since Howon always seemed more reserved when they were out. The risk of being seen while skinny dipping had always kept that thought from Dongwoo’s mins because he thought Howon would be bothered by it.

After Dongwoo got over the shock of what Howon had stated, he started eating again, seeing that the other was already half way through his meal.

“Did you enjoy it?” Dongwoo asked as Howon placed his fork down and rubbed his stomach.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have polished it off so fast,” Howon commented. “It was delicious. I should make you cook more often to make up for all the meals I’ve cooked.”

“I can only be lucky in the kitchen so many times before another fire happens,” Dongwoo warned as he finished off his meal as well.

“I’ll agree with that,” Howon said as he leaned forward and pecked Dongwoo on the nose. “Now...where are the swimsuits?”

With a small chuckle, Dongwoo grabbed Howon’s hand and lead him up upstairs to where he had stored their swimsuits. As soon as he pulled them out, Howon already had stripped is shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Doing the same, Dongwoo also started stripping his clothes off. When he was still naked, he felt Howon press up against his back and graze his hands over him softly.

“Howon~!” Dongwoo gasped as his lover's hands traveled lower and lower down his front, to a point where he was almost teasing him.

Kisses were landing on his neck and ears, and fingers were roaming over his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers lightly. It was just as he was starting to feel aroused that Howon pulled his hands away, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Let’s get dressed and head down to the pool,” Howon stated as he pulled on his swim trunks and stretched a little.

A large pout was on his face as Dongwoon turned his head towards Howon, but he quickly pulled on his swim trunks as well and headed down with his lover. Their bare feet slapped against the wood and tiled floors as they headed towards the pool, Howon hearing how close and eagerly Dongwoo was following.

With a gentle push, the French doors opened with ease and revealed the pool and hot tub waiting for them. There were now large blown up pool toys floating around and other fun things if they wanted to use them. The hot tub had some flower petals floating around in the water, moving playfully with the bubbles.

“Which first?” Dongwoo asked, wanting to make sure they did what Howon wanted on his birthday.

“Mmm...pool! That way we can relax more in the hot tub after our dip,” Howon explained.

Nodding his head, Dongwoo jogged towards the pool and jumped in, making water go everywhere and jostling the pool toys.

“Cute. Just like a child,” Howon commented as he walked towards to water.

Dongwoo shook his head a few times, sending out sprays of water droplets. He ran a hand over his wet face before motioning for Howon to join him. Watching his lover as he backed up, he then watched him sprint forward and jump into the pool as well. 

His eyes closed shut as water went flying and he opened his eyes to find Howon nowhere in sight.

“Howon!?” Dongwoo called out, wondering if he had already managed to get out of the pool. “Howon?” he called again while pushing some of the pool toys out of the way.

Looking around, however, he did not see his lover anywhere outside of the pool. All of the sudden he plunged under the water and was pulled down. It was only after a few seconds of frantic flailing under the water that he was allowed to resurface again. This time facing Howon who had a giant grin on his face.

“You shit head!” Dongwoo shouted as he splashed a large wave of water at the older male. “What the hell!?”

Howon wiped water from his eyes and frowned at Dongwoo.

“Sorry...I was just having fun…” Howon apologized with a genuine frown on his face. “I didn’t think you’d get that mad…”

“Just...don’t scare me like that again…” the younger told him as he wiped more water from his face.

“Forgive me?”

Dongwoo looked back up at Howon to see him giving large puppy eyes and pouting his lower lip. Even though he knew Howon was not the best at giving that look...it was still too adorable for him to pass up. He also knew the older was genuinely sorry and felt bad about the prank he had just pulled. It was so hard to stay mad at him at times like these.

“You’re forgiven. This time!” Dongwoo stated before splashing Howon again.

That started a game of chasing one another and splashing the water around. For the most part it was Howon chasing Dongwoo, catching him, kissing him all over, and then allowing him to escape so they could do it all over again. Neither of them complained about how their fun game was played, mainly because there was a bunch of kissing involved.

After fifteen minutes or so of this game, Dongwoo turned around and launched himself at Howon. He wrapped his arms and legs around the older and clung to him. Howon placed his hands under Dongwoo’s ass and hoisted him up more, thankfully standing in a part of the pool where his feet could touch.

In their new position, Howon quickly backed them up till Dongwoo’s back slammed against the side of the pool. Water gushed up between the pool and his back, spraying out of the pool and onto the warm ground. A small hiss of pain from the collision left Dongwoo’s lips, but was soon taken away when Howon leaned in and kissed him. Along with the kiss, he could feel Howon rutting up against him, already hard. 

“Someone’s-mmhh-eager~!” Dongwoo managed to get out as Howon continued kissing him all over. “You almost had me hard when we were changing, but you’re the one ready right now.”

“Chasing you in the pool and seeing your plump ass and your wet body...how could I not get hard?” Howon pointed out before nipping at the bottom of his chin.

“Since it’s your birthday, I’ll let you do what you want,” Dongwoo told him as he began to grind against Howon, his own erection forming.

With a smirk on his face, Howon leaned forward and locked lips with Dongwoo’s again. The younger wove his fingers through his lover’s wet, black hair, tugging at it eagerly to get him in closer. Meanwhile, Howon was carefully maneuvering Dongwoo so he could slide his swim trunks off. In no time, he tossed the wet trunks onto the ground outside of the pool where they landed with a wet slap in a soaked heap.

As soon as Howon shifted his trunks down, he pulled Dongwoo in close again and began rutting against him once more so they could intimately be touching. His hands cupped the younger male’s ass once more where he started prodding his fingers right away. Water was not the best lubricant to use, but it was all they had to work with.

Dongwoo moaned loudly and lifted his head while he continued pulling at Howon’s hair, desperate to get more contact with him. As Howon continued stretching him open, he bit and sucked at the skin on his neck and chest. He loved the taste of Dongwoo. Loved the way he could feel the small shivers running through his body. Loved everything about his younger lover.

“I think you’re ready,” Howon stated after a few minutes of preparation.

“Please~!” Dongwoo begged as his hips shook in excitement.

A smirk slowly ran across Howon’s face before he positioned himself at Dongwoo’s entrance and slowly lowered the younger onto him. The moans Dongwoo let out was enough to get Howon thrusting into him right away. He had intended on letting the pace build up gradually, but he found he could not hold back. It was impossible.

“Aaahhh~! Yes! Fuck yes!” Dongwoo cried out, throwing his head back and taking in the amazing sensations only Howon could give him.

“Mmmmm! So great!” Howon groaned as he pistoned in and out of his lover. “So tight, so warm, and you’re as light as a feather in the water.”

Small moans escaped Dongwoo’s lips before he was able to open his eyes and look back down at Howon. He cupped his lover’s face and brought himself down to kiss him while he was being plowed into.

“Oh God! Yeeess! I want more, Howon!” Dongwoo screamed in pleasure as he started bucking his hips too.

Taking a few steps back from the pool wall, Howon felt how Dongwoo clung to him tighter so he would not slip away at any moment. In doing so, he also clenched around him more, causing him to moan into the younger’s ear. Howon had noticed some stairs leading into the pool earlier when they had been playing around. Fucking Dongwoo on there he knew he would be able to go harder and faster like his needy lover wanted. So as carefully as he could, he walked over to the stairs, doing his best not to slip on the slick surface of the bottom of the pool.

With each step, Dongwoo could not help but moan slightly as he shifted on Howon’s cock. As they continued moving in the pool, Dongwoo soon gave a small shiver as his butt raised above the water, allowing a cool breeze to come in contact with his wet skin. That did not last for long, however, because soon he was being lowered back down. This time onto a step.

Once he was safely settled down, he looked up through his wet hair at Howon and gave him a small smile. Howon returned the gesture and then grabbed his legs and unwrapped them from around his waist. The sudden position change forced Dongwoo to release his hold around Howon’s neck and lower his hands into the water for support. With the younger’s ankles in his hands, Howon parted his legs more and moved them to his desired position. All Dongwoo could do was use his hands to brace himself on the stairs so he would not have bruises on his back later.

A pace was quickly set as Howon rammed into Dongwoo at an unbelievable speed. The shallow water was sloshing around then with each thrust as Dongwoo fought to keep from slipping on the steps. Dongwoo had also grabbed onto the metal railing leading into the pool to try and keep himself upright. When Howon saw his young lover struggling to keep himself up, he lowered his legs and easily turned him over onto his hands and knees.

“If it’s too difficult, tell me next time,” Howon groaned into his ear as he pressed his chest and stomach up against Dongwoo’s back.

“I-I wanted...to do...what you wanted…” Dongwoo moaned between thrusts, the wet slapping sounds turning him on even more.

“And I want you to be comfortable,” Howon stated before he thrust very hard into the blonde male.

Unable to form a response, Dongwoo leaned his head back and began moving his hips more. The two of them moved together, no doubt scaring away any nearby creatures that might have been lurking in bushes or trees, because of the loud sounds they were making. Now, Howon was truly glad that Dongwoo had rented a more secluded house. 

“Howon! Howon! I’m close!” Dongwoo cried out desperately as he reached back and clung to one of Howon’s hands on his hip.

“Then let’s cum together,” Howon replied before reaching a hand down and stroking Dongwoo’s neglected member.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Dongwoo’s spine as Howon jerked him off and moved his hips even more. Their pace became harsher and their moans became louder. Dongwoo sunk onto his elbows, tilting his head down so the tips of his hair touched the water.

“I love you, Howon!” Dongwoo cried out right before he went rigid and came into Howon’s hand and the water.

“Fuck...so good…” Howon groaned before releasing into Dongwoo and going still as well.

Dongwoo felt small kisses landing on his spine and going all the way up his neck and to his ear as the water went still around them. Now that they were done causing a ruckus, they could hear the birds chirping again and the sound of the ocean.

“I love you more, Dongwoo,” Howon whispered into his ear before nipping at it. “Do you want to relax for a bit now?” he asked while running a hand up and down his side soothingly.

With a smile and nod of his head, Dongwoo then felt Howon slowly and carefully pull out of him. When he did, the younger found his arms giving out and was only saved from plunging his head under the water when he felt Howon quickly pick him up. Too exhausted to even wrap his arms around his lover’s neck, he let one dangle down by his side while the other rested draped over his stomach. Whenever Howon set a hard pace like he just had, he was always left feeling like a puddle of jello after.

He was not paying attention to where Howon was carrying him until he heard the splash of water again followed by a warm feeling over his body. The hot tub.

Opening his eyes, Dongwoo situated himself next to Howon so he would not be creating extra heat against their bodies. Once he was comfy, he leaned his head back against a headrest and looked over at his lover.

“My body feels so tired,” Dongwoo chuckled before licking his lips.

“Probably because we haven’t fucked that hard in quite some time,” Howon pointed out. Lately they had been so busy at work, staying extra late or leaving earlier in the morning, that they had not been able to enjoy each other quite like that in a month or two. “You’re alright though? I wasn’t too rough on you?”

Dongwoo nodded his head and chuckled at how concerned Howon seemed at the moment. It was not like he was going to break after a good fuck.

Before either of them knew it, they were slowly falling into a light slumber. Howon was resting comfortably, and Dongwoo had moved to rest his head against his shoulder, not caring any longer that it would only make them feel hotter in the already boiling water. Nothing but calming sounds reached their ears as they rested there, never really falling into a good slumber. The warm water and jets in the hot tub were so relaxing, neither of them knew if they would ever be able to leave. 

Looking up at the man, who he swore he did not deserve, Dongwoo gave him a quick peck under his chin. In response he got a small grumble. Dongwoo then gave his lover a peck on the cheek. That earned him a groggy response and a wet pat on the head. With a small pout on his lips, Dongwoo then nipped at Howon’s ear. This earned him a bit more of a response, but Howon still did not open his eyes. With no other option, Dongwoo placed a hand on Howon’s thigh and slowly ran it up to his flaccid cock. With a large intake of air, Howon finally opened his eyes.

“Welcome back, Mr. Sleepyhead,” Dongwoo teased before sticking his tongue out.

“What? I’m not allowed to be tired after a good fuck but you are?” Howon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmm...I guess you are, since you did all the work. I did just sit there and take your massive, throbbing cock in my ass,” Dongwoo said with a nod of his head. He then removed his hand from the semi-hard cock he was holding, let out a small sigh, and rested back comfortably, acting like he had not job been about to give his boyfriend a handjob.

“Oh come on…” Howon groaned. “You can’t just tease me like that and then stop!”

“Like you did in the bedroom?” Dongwoo said, opening one of his eyes and glancing over at him.

“If the teasing started in the bedroom then we can go finish it there,” Howon said as he stood up from the hot tub, water cascading down his naked body. The perfect sight to make Dongwoo more alert. 

Soon, however, Dongwoo was being pulled up by Howon and hoisted over his shoulder while dripping wet. 

“Aaahhh! Howon! Put me down!” Dongwoo screeched before hitting his hands against Howon’s slick back and laughing.

That earned him a firm smack on his ass. He gasped in shock, since he had not been smacked quite like that in quite a few months. Usually Howon only gave him a firm smack when they were in their roleplay mode and he wanted to dominate him more. 

Just as Dongwoo noticed Howon was heading towards the French doors to head in, he wiggled in his grasp and covered the older’s eyes as best as he could.

“Ya! Dongwoo! That’s dangerous! Especially by the pool!” Howon scolded. 

“Sorry, Howon. Um...I just mean to tell you that we should take the stairs up,” Dongwoo said, thinking quick on his feet and pointing towards the winding staircase that lead up to a balcony which was attached to their bedroom.

“You could have just said so instead of smacking me in the face,” Howon told him firmly while giving him another sharp slap on the ass and heading towards the staircase Dongwoo had pointed towards.

“Wah-!? You’re not going to put me down!?” Dongwoo asked as Howon started climbing the stairs. Even though Howon’s feet were already dry from walking on the hot ground, Dongwoo still did not like being carried up the stairs. He desperately clung to Howon, worried that their wet skin would slide against each other too much and he would slide right off.

“Worried I’ll drop you?” Howon said as he jokingly acted like he was losing his grip.

“YA! Don’t do that!” Dongwoo screamed as he dug his short nails into Howon’s skin to try and get more grip.

“Ha, ha! Don’t worry, Dongwoo. I’d never drop you,” the older male stated with a smile on his face, and another harsh slap to the younger’s ass. “Don’t ever think so poorly of me like that.”

“Sorry...I won’t again,” Dongwoo said in a small voice after he adjusted from being slapped again.

Thankfully, Howon was a man of his words and did not let him slide off as they made it up the stairs and into the bedroom unharmed. Instead of throwing him down onto the bed, however, he was taken into the massive bathroom. When Dongwoo was set down, he was standing in the shower. 

“Not to the bed?” Dongwoo asked sadly.

Howon took the shower head out of its hold and turned on the water, spraying Dongwoo with the cold water. The younger practically bolted out of the shower as soon as the cold water hit his skin. Because they had just come from the hot tub and their bodies were still feeling warmer than normal, the cold water felt even colder against his skin, send goosebumps all over his skin. It was a frigid feeling he wanted to escape right away. If Howon had not grabbed him around the waist to hold him in place, Dongwoo would have been out of the bathroom in a heartbeat. 

“Let’s wash off and then we can get into bed,” Howon told him. “We don’t need the bed smelling like chlorine.”

“But it’s cold!” Dongwoo complained as he struggled to get away, his wet hands slipping against Howon’s wet arm.

“It’ll get warm soon,” Howon said while rolling his eyes slightly.

When Dongwoo would not cooperate and listen to him, and continued trying to get away from the cold spray, Howon decided to take things into his own hands. With ease, he was able to spin Dongwoo around so his chest was pressed against the slick wall, and had his hands pinned behind his back in one of his hands.

“Howon~!” Dongwoon whined as he tried to wiggle free and failed.

Raising the shower head, Howon quickly sprayed the younger in the face before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Dongwoo coughed a couple of times, having breathed in some of the water on accident.

“Behave,” Howon warned him.

Dongwoo rested the top of his head against the shower wall and felt as the water got warmer against his skin. By now Howon had rinsed him off so he thought he was done. That was, until he felt the stream of water against his cock. The sudden sensation caused him to jump and turn his head towards Howon. He was still being held firmly in place, so even though he wiggled, he was unable to go anywhere.

“Does that feel good?” Howon asked as he moved the stream of water all over his cock, watching as it got harder. “What about here?” he asked, moving the shower head to the head of his cock where it was most sensitive and holding it there.

Dongwoo’s knees practically buckled under him at the new sensation. He had to work to stay standing and could hear Howon chuckling off to the side. The stream of water against the head of his cock was driving him crazy, and he soon felt Howon move one of his knees between his legs to help keep him up more. It also managed to arouse him further because he was pressing hard against his balls. 

Body shaking in pleasure, the younger male did his best to keep alert. Howon was having fun with him, and he wanted to be aware of what his lover might try to do next.

It was not too long before Howon finally released his wrists and moved his knee from between the younger’s shaking legs. Dongwoo was allowed to slouch forward against the wall for support as he pulled himself together more. 

It was only when Howon started rinsing himself off that Dongwoo turned his head to look at him. While his cock was already hard and leaking, Howon’s was still pretty flaccid. To make the playing grounds even, he decided something needed to be done about that. 

Howon was standing there with his head tilted back, eyes closed, and holding the shower head over himself to rise out his hair. As he did that, Dongwoo sunk to the floor and quietly crawled over to his lover and gave a small kitten lick to his cock. The surprise jump he got from Howon was absolutely priceless, but he did not stop. 

“Fuck...Dongwoo…” Howon blissfully sighed.

The younger continued licking Howon’s cock, teasing the shaft a few times, and sucking on the head just so it would get hard like he was. Dongwoo felt as Howon brushed his fingers through his hair, moving it away from his face so he could have a better view of his cock entering his mouth. 

As soon as Howon was hard enough, Dongwoo popped his mouth off and stood back up, licking his lips.

The shower head instantly dropped from Howon’s hand as he pulled Dongwoo back up to his feet. The younger had a smirk on his face as he was lead out of the bathroom and then shoved onto the giant four poster bed. He only bounced a few times before Howon pounced on top of him and started biting at his neck right away. 

“Mmmmm~!” Dongwoo moaned and he drew his legs up and did his best to grind against the older. “I need more~!” he added as he grabbed at Howon’s hair.

Reaching his hand down, Howon stuck two fingers into Dongwoo to see how relaxed his hole still was. Thankfully he was able to slide them in with ease and added a third with no problem soon after. He then withdrew them and lined himself up with the now quivering entrance. Without a word from either of them, he thrust all the way in and buried himself in the tight heat of his lover.

It took no time before Dongwoo was dragging his nails across Howon’s back and arching his off the wet covers and mattress. Dongwoo closed his eyes and moaned loudly in pleasure as he rocked his hips to meet with Howon’s thrusts.

As he kept thrusting his hips, Howon also looked around and spotted the golden chords that were securing each of the curtains to the posters of the bed. Reaching out to the nearest one, he easily pulled on one of the ends and unraveled it from the bed. The curtain flowed shut as he tossed the golden cord onto the bed before leaning up more, causing Dongwoo to rest his hands on his shoulders instead of on his back now. That made it a lot easier for Howon to grab his wrists and pin them above his head before tying them with the chord. 

“Behave,” Howon told him in a firm voice as he moved his shoulders a bit to show the discomfort from all the scratching Dongwoo had done.

“Noooo~! I want to touch you!” Dongwoo complained as he wiggled on the bed. But he knew what bound hands above the head meant. They had to stay there.

“You said I could do what I want,” Howon reminded him with a smirk, followed by a harsh thrust of his hips. “And I haven’t bound you like this for a while now because you were worried about marks being visible at work the next day. So what better way to have you then bound and at my mercy? If I feel like it, I have three more chords I can use.” Pausing for a moment he stroked his chin and smirked. “I could bind your legs together…” Reaching down Howon grabbed one of Dongwoo’s legs and bent it, holding it against the younger’s chest. Dongwoo only let out a small sound that was something between a groan and a whimper. He was not the most flexible, but he could be when forced.

“You’d only be using three then,” Dongwoo pointed out as he swallowed a small moan, feeling the way Howon slightly sunk into him more.

Howon thought for a little bit, but it did not take long for a smirk to flash across his face. He had an idea. A brilliant idea.

Pulling out of Dongwoo, leaving the younger whining in the process, Howon quickly untied the other three chords and dropped them onto the bed in a golden heap. He positioned himself by the younger and folded one leg up again, securing it with a chord so his leg would stay bent by binding his thigh and calf together. After, he quickly did it to the other and marveled at his work so far. Dongwoo was stuck on his back with his legs spread and trapped together. It was a marvelous sight for Howon.

The final chord was in his hands as he looked down at Dongwoo who was breathing heavier now. Howon could see his erection straining against his stomach, begging to be touched. Licking his lips, Howon started carefully running the rope under Dongwoo’s knees, making sure not to pull it to fast or rough so he would not get rope burns there.

After he had the rope slid between both of Dongwoo’s knees, he made sure both ends were equal in length and then tied them together at the ends, making sure the knot was secure. Once that was completed, he tugged on the rope to bring Dongwoo’s knees higher up. With ease, the then looped the rope around the back of the younger’s neck, making sure the knot he had made was off to the side and not pressing against his spine. That did the perfect job and secured the younger’s knees in place where he wanted them.

“That’s how you use all four ropes,” Howon stated, patting the younger on the head a few times. “And now your cute little hole is all exposed for me.”

“D-don’t say that!” Dongwoo stuttered, feeling his face turn red.

“But it’s true,” Howon said cheerfully. “It’s gaping and twitching...begging to be filled again.”

Between his lover's legs, Howon slowly kissed down his chest and stomach, avoiding his erection in the process in order to build up the suspense even more. Instead he lowered his head between his legs and gave a lick to his clenching hole.

“Ahhh~!” Dongwoo moaned as his back arched slightly off the mattress.

Howon hooked his arms around the younger’s legs and held onto them as he continued licking his ass and pushing his tongue in. He could hear the moaning and labored breathing coming from Dongwoo, knowing he was loving it. Mixed with the sounds Dongwoo was making, they could also hear the slight slurping sounds coming from him.

“Oh God! Howon, please!” Dongwoo begged as he clutched at the covers beneath him. “Enough teasing! I want you in me!”

Lifting his head, Howon licked his lips and looked Dongwoo dead in the eyes. The younger went completely silent and looked back at him, his eyebrows slightly knitting together as he wondered what he was going to do next.

Silently, Howon crawled closer to the younger male, moving between his spread legs, and leaned down, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. While kissing, Howon easily thrust into him again, filling the younger’s eager hole. When he did, he heard Dongwoo gasp and open his mouth more, which is where he took the opportunity to suck his tongue into his mouth. All Dongwoo could do was moan with his mouth wide open as Howon took complete control. 

Being unable to move, Dongwoo shivered in pleasure. It was only when Howon lifted his head and allowed the both of them to breath that he started begging for more. Dongwoo wanted it harder, faster, more. 

Howon was thrusting so hard and fast into him that the bed was creaking and they swore it was moving slightly against the floor. He was showing no mercy on the younger’s ass with the sound of slapping skin overtaking the room.

“Cum! I have to cum!” Dongwoo cried out as tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks. “Please let me cum!”

“Of course,” Howon said as he slammed into the younger once again.

It took only a few more thrusts before Dongwoo came without having his cock touched. While he was cumming, Howon continued thrusting into him at the same pace, relishing in the feeling of the younger’s ass clenching down around him tighter and making all sensations even greater. Dongwoo became breathless as Howon continued moving, feeling over stimulated. It was shortly after that Howon came inside of him.

He felt as Howon dropped down on top of him, still buried completely inside of him.

“Damn, I fucking love you…” Dongwoo panted as he closed his eyes and let his body sink into the mattress.

Tilting his head to the side, Howon kissed him a few times on the cheek and smiles against his sweaty skin.

“How was I ever allowed to have someone as perfect as you?” Howon asked.

After a few seconds and getting no reply from the younger, Howon picked his head up to find Dongwoo had completely fallen asleep. Dongwoo’s mouth hung open slightly and his hair swept over his forehead as he laid there peacefully. With a small chuckle, Howon carefully, and slowly, pulled himself out. He notice that it had not disturbed Dongwoo at all so he set to work on untying all of the ropes so the younger could be more comfortable.

Howon eventually had Dongwoo freed from the ropes and tossed them onto the floor in a tangled pile. He then laid down and pulled the sleeping younger in closer to him so that his blonde head was against his chest.

“We’ll miss dinner…” came a groggy voice.

“Sshhh. It’s alright. We can eat whenever we wake up,” Howon told him, pulling the covers up and tucking them in a bit. “Just sleep and rest for now. You were amazing today.”

Only a small chuckle came from Dongwoo before the room went completely silent as they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Howon woke up to the smell of something delicious. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dongwoo come into the door frame, only standing in an oversized shirt that fell off one of his shoulders, and a pair of red boxer briefs underneath.

“Well, this is a nice sight to see right in the morning,” Howon commented, rolling over onto his side and propping himself up so his head rested in his hand. “And something smells delicious.”

“I made breakfast for us,” Dongwoo said with a giant smile on his face. “I just finished up and put everything out on the counter, so come down and eat while it’s still warm.”

With a huge smile on his face, Howon threw the covers off his naked body and stood up, stretching and letting out a satisfied groan. He saw Dongwoo looking at him with hungry eyes, biting at his bottom lip, and could not help but smile.

“Just let me pull on some pants and I’ll be right down,” Howon told him as he went over to his luggage which he assumed Dongwoo had brought up this morning while he had still been sleeping. “Do we have orange juice?”

“Mhmm! I’ll pour you a glass! There’s also coffee!” the younger stated excitedly.

“Perfect.”

With an even larger grin, Dongwoo headed out of the room and back downstairs to finish pouring the orange juice and getting two coffees ready, knowing that Howon liked his with one cream and two sugars.

Just when he was setting the coffee down by their plates, Howon made his appearance.

“This not only looks delicious, but the smell is even more amazing now that I’m down here!” Howon commented before sitting down on one of the stools. “You made all of this?”

“Yeah…”

“Why do you look so sad about that?” Howon asked as he pat the chair next to him.

“Because I’m not sure if it will be good like lunch yesterday...and I bet you’re really hungry, since we never woke up for dinner last night. So if this is bad...I’ve failed…and we’ve started the day off terribly,” Dongwoo explained as he pushed his fork on the counter with his finger lightly.

“Oh Dongwoo…” Howon leaned in and kissed his forehead and then his lips. “If it smells and looks this amazing, there’s no doubt it’ll taste amazing.”

Dongwoo gave him a worried look but watched as he cut into some of the french toast he had made and took a bite. Some powdered sugar smeared on Howon’s lips, which was quickly licked off. To his delight, he watched as Howon’s face genuinely lit up in amazement. 

“This tastes amazing!” Howon exclaimed. “I have to taste more!”

Sitting in silence, and nibbling at the end of his fork nervously, the younger watched as Howon continued tasting each of his dishes and enjoying them. The omelette was fluffy and astounding, the sausages seasoned perfectly, and much more was complimented. As he became more confident that his lover was truly enjoying the meal, he started eating as well. Surprisingly...it was good! Maybe he had a new talent of being able to cook.

They finished up their breakfast and lounged around in the large living room where they watched some television and made out for a while. 

Later, they went into the massage room where Dongwoo, who actually knew how to give a massage, gave Howon a full body one. Needless to say, Howon loved that very much. He had been reduced to a pile of moaning mush as Dongwoo worked his hands and fingers over his body and loosened up his muscles. Then they sat around and used some of the good body oils to give each other handjobs while they made out again.

When lunchtime came around, they decided it would be easiest to order something in and decided pizza seemed to be the best fit. So an extra large, extra cheese, and pepperoni pizza was ordered, along with some extra crispy fries. When it arrived, they moved into the movie room and popped in a movie Dongwoo had bought because he knew Howon had been wanting to watch it. Dongwoo has placed large, comfortable pillows and fuzzy blankets nearby so they could cuddle up and be as snuggly as they wanted.

The two of them got all nuzzled together on an obscenely large plush couch and enjoyed their pizza while watching the movie, which thankfully ended up being quite entertaining. Once the movie ended, Dongwoo was the first to get up and pop the movie out and put another disk in. Howon realized that the disk Dongwoo was putting in had been hidden next to him, but never noticed that the younger had brought it in with them. He shrugged it off though, figuring it must have been sitting there already.

“What movie are we watching this time?” Howon asked as Dongwoo came back and snuggled with him.

“You’ll see~!” Dongwoo said in a singsong voice. 

The screen was dark for a few more seconds before it lit up with a message that said “Happy Birthday Howon!”

The screen then faded to black before more words appeared.

“It’s been eleven years but we are still together.”

Once again the screen went black.

“Dongwoo...what…?”

“Just watch,” the younger said as he snuggled against him more.

“It’s been so long, but we still act like we have just fallen in love.”

Soon a slideshow started, and the first picture was the two of them hugging as soon as Howon had stepped into the house and seen Dongwoo. There were other pictures of them together and even some video clips of them laughing and playing around in the pool. Even some pictures and videos from breakfast that morning was included.

It was not until a clip of them having sex began playing at full volume on the screen that Dongwoo freaked out. He tried to jump forward and grab the remote, but Howon held him back and continued watching their sex scene. The video changed from a scene in the pool to the one in the bedroom last night.

By the time the video ended Dongwoo was hiding his face in the covers and curling into as small of a ball as possible while having Howon still holding onto him. 

“Dongwoo...where did those pictures and videos comes from that this was all ready?” Howon asked calmly, genuinely curious how the younger had gotten that all put together.

“Well um...I kind of...asked Myungsoo to stay behind and capture some cute moments…” Dongwoo admitted. “I wanted to make this a memorable time and something you could look back on. I thought capturing our first day together here and your surprised expression would be fun…”

“Is that why you wouldn’t let me go through the French doors after the pool? Or down to get the wine during lunch? Because he was getting pictures and videos and hiding around those spots?” the older asked with a slight chuckle.

All Dongwoo did was nod his head while still keeping hidden.

“You’re going to kill him for adding in those videos...aren’t you?” he then asked while pulling the cover away from the younger.

“I’m planning his death as we speak,” Dongwoo said with an evil glare in his eyes. “I’m thinking something with a flamethrower.”

Howon could not help but laugh again and pray for Myungsoo’s safety once Dongwoo saw him again.

“But you know...after watching those videos...doesn’t it make you want to have more fun?” the older asked as he ran his hand up Dongwoo’s shirt seductively.

“Howon...I’m still sore from last night...you were rough…” Dongwoo stated while giving him the saddest eyes I could.

“But you enjoyed it a lot,” Howon reminded him.

“Oh yes! That was some of the best sex we’ve had in awhile!” the blonde exclaimed. “And look! No rope burns! We need to go out and buy whatever sort of rope, chord, stuff that those were made from!”

“Ha, ha, ha, ha! Someone is getting really eager now!” Howon laughed before ruffling Dongwoo’s hair to make it all messy. “Now...what movie should we watch next?”

“Hmmm...the Fifty Shades trilogy!?” Dongwoo asked excitedly with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Sure! Right after we watch our lovely sex tape we now have!” Howon stated before pressing the rewind button so they could start off back in the pool. 

Before Dongwoo could do anything, whether it was run away or turn off the television, he was pinned down onto the couch with their sex scene playing on the large screen. Although Howon could hear Dongwoo give a small groan and try to hide again, he kept watching it.

Thankfully when the video ended, Howon did not start it over again. Instead, he pulled Dongwoo in closer and kissed the top of his head, lightly nuzzling his nose into his hair.

“Are you having a good time so far?” Dongwoo asked while looking up at Howon through his hair.

“Of course I am. You’re spoiling me, feeding me, letting me have tons of sex with you…” Howon trailed off before pecking him on the lips.

Dongwoo gave him the largest smile ever and nodded his head happily.

“And...we still have more time here together,” Howon added with a smirk before he pulled a cover over their heads and started kissing the younger again.


End file.
